villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clint Goodman
Clint Goodman is a villain who reconsiders killing his wife with a gun. He is an average family man until a seres of events turned him into a vengeful killer. He was portrayed by Tim Matheson. Personality In the beginning, Clint was a man with everything; a good job, a beautiful wife and everything a successful man could hope for. He wanted for nothing and was content with his life hoping to start a family with his wife Joanna. After Joanna's failed attempt at murdering him and the subsequent discovery of her affair and that she aborted his child he suffers a psychotic break. He becomes a cold and remorseless killer. He also develops a deranged sense of irony and murders his wife by burying her alive in his own grave with all his money that she wanted. Despite his insanity he is still loyal to his friends and is thankful when Sam Eberly (Who worked out the truth) allows him to leave town. ''Buried Alive'' Clint is a successful business man who is unaware that his wife only married him for his money and that she and her lover Cortland Van Owen are planning to murder him to take his money. Cort gives Joanna a vile of Puffer fish venom to poison Clint with and make it look like he died of a heart attack. That night Joanna is preparing the poison only for Clint to come home early and startle her; causing a portion of the vile to be splashed on the floor unnoticed. As a result Clint is only left in a near death state that to all intense purposes appears to be death. He is then buried in a cheep casket by his wife and his wife also orders that the body not be properly prepared. The night after the funeral while Joanna and Cortland celebrate the success of their scheme they do not realize the toxin has worn off and Clint awakens in his own grave. Panicked and disorientated he manages to break free of the coffin, dig his way out and stumble home accompanied by his dog Duke, who Jonna tried to shoot. Realizing his wife's deed he plans to shoot her the next day in the house confident that as a dead man he wont be suspected. However while hiding in the basement when Cortland arrives he not only learns of their affair but also that his wife never loved him and aborted a child he had unknowingly conceived with her. This revelation along with the trauma of the attempted murder leads to a psychotic break in Clint and he decided that simply shooting his treacherous wife would be too easy. While Clint spends the next few days recovering and psychologically tormenting his wife with various malicious pranks around the house, his best friend Sam Eberly searches for his body under the impression it was stolen by vandals. By the time he realizes what might have occurred Clint makes his move. Luring Cortland to the house he locks the pair of them in the basement where they bicker through the night while Clint prepares his revenge. Using his carpentry skills he turns the house into a makeshift maze heading the pair up the stairs and separating them. He confronts Cort first who believes he is dealing with Sam; believing Sam found out what they did and this is all an elaborate blackmail scheme. He offers him the money while secretly preparing to strike the hidden Clint with a syringe of Blowfish venom he was going to use on Joanna. Clint merely steps out of the shadows saying "Keep it". In fear Cort tries to run only to trip and accidentally inject himself with the venom and die. He then confront his wife who he has trapped in a wooden box revealing himself by uttering the same taunting words she uttered to him has he lay supposedly dying at her feet. In a lingering moment of humanity he asks his wife what the baby was before deciding it doesn't matter anymore and dumps Cort's body and the money in the box with her before setting the house on fire. The next day Sam goes to the graveyard to visit Clint's grave were an undertaker has reburied the hole in the grave sight. Speaking to the back of the man Sam says he always thought of Clint has his friend but never got a chance to tell him. The Gravedigger revealed to be Clint says that Clint probably knows and start to leave only for Sam to stop him. Facing his friend Sam tells him he doesn't know who he is and it would be best for both men if Clint leave down. Taking the hint Clint leaves with a nod of thanks to his friend while below ground his wife is screaming her last few minutes of life surrounded by the wealth she craved. Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Male